Arctic Fox
Arctic Fox is a hero created by Tomahawk23. History Colonel Zuri Sobki is a battle hardened veteran of the Wakadan Army. He joined the Wakandan Army in 1990 for the same reasons as most other Wakandans. The thrill of battle. The drive to defend his people. The glory. Among others. Zuri participated in many Wakandan military operations during his time in the Army. In 2000, he was tired of watching evildoers such as HYDRA and Dr. Doom tear up the world while he just sat around in Wakanda waiting for them to attack. However he still felt that Wakanda should keep its non-interventionist policies. So Zuri left the army and got into the hero world. In 2001, Zuri made a suit out of vibranium mesh and implemented a device that would allow the suit to mimic the colors of the environment around it. It would even change the density of the suit to match its environment. This made it so if the user properly placed himself, he could become virtually invisible. Ever since then Zuri became known as The "Arctic Fox"; for an Arctic Fox changes it's color from white to brown in the winter and summer to match its environment. Zuri's most common enemy is HYDRA and AIM. Zuri has made them his #1 enemy and often goes into HYDRA infested areas, shoots them up, destroys their logistics, forces them out. Zuri often works with British superhero, and ex SAS operator, The Dark Guardian in anti-terror operations across the globe and have successfully been slowing down HYDRA's operations. They are known for effectively working as a team and combining their different yet highly effective tools to achieve victory as well as their vast resources and connections. Arctic Fox has powerful connections in the Wakandan government. These connections are always happy to give him any information he needs.. He has shut down major HYDRA and AIM operations that could prove an extremely dangerous threat to international security. During any invasion of Wakanda, Zuri will always return for the fight and is always welcome there. Zuri is commonly regarded as a war hero by his people, as well as a genius scientist for his suit design. Skills, Abilities, and Equipment Skills and Abilities *'Peak of Human Physical Strength:' At his very best, Zuri is fully capable of lifting 800 pounds. *'Peak of Human Physical Speed:' Zuri is able to run at 30 MPH *'Peak of Human Physical Stamina:' Zuri is able to run at his full speed for several minutes and suffer from hardly any fatigue. *'Peak of Human Physical Endurance:'Zuri has been thrown into stone walls without his armor on by super-humans and not only survived, but remained conscious and continued fighting. *'Peak of Human Physical Reflexes:' Zuri is able to dodge a bullet at point blank range. *'Peak of Human Physical Agility:' Zuri is able to effortlessly do back flips in the air, do combat roles, and could easily pull off the most difficult acrobatic manuvers in the circus. *'Genius Level of Intellect:' Zuri is a perfect, virtually peerless scientist, tactician and leader. He is an expert in polymath. As he is an expert in science, geography, geology, history, psychology, topography, among many other things. He is also able to process information and find a way to counter whatever problems lie ahead at an extremely quick rate. He *'Master Tactician' Zuri is an expert in many forms of warfare. Including but not limited to Jungle, Desert, Arctic, Mountain, Urban, Guerrilla, Counter-Insurgency, Cybernetic, Psychological, and Economic warfare. He will spend hours, days, weeks, months, even years studying his opponents to figure out all of their strengths, weaknesses, and everything there is to know abut them. Zuri often uses history to learn what to do and what not to do in certain situations. *'Grand Master Hand to Hand Combatant' Through years of training, experience, and dedication, Zuri has mastered literally every single martial art created by Wakandans.. Zuri has also invented his own unique style that involves using a mix of guns and knives. Where you will have a handgun in one hand, and a knife in the other. You will either use both at once, switch on and off, and even use your bare hands from kill to kill. This style is rarely used, hard to follow, extremely faced paced, unknown, unique, and overall extremely confusing and unpredictable. This gives him a very strong edge in combat. Zuri often ambushes his enemies by jumping out of nowhere, quickly coming in; shooting, stabbing, and slashing at their throats. He moves so fast that he may take out an entire platoon before they can give get a shot off that isn't out of pure panic. If he is hit his vibranium mesh suit will protect him. If necessary, he will utilize explosives to get the job done. *'Master of Stealth:' His training in many Wakandan martial arts and CQB have made him a expert in stealth and camouflage. He is able to easily sneak up behind people at night without being heard. He is an expert in the use of distractions. He is said to know more about camouflage then anyone else on the planet. He is able to easily conceal himself within his environment without his suit. With just some clothes that match the color of his environment, he is able to conceal himself perfectly. He is able to create ghillie suits on the field much quicker then most people could if his suit were to be damaged, destroyed, or stolen. *'Expert Escapologist:' Zuri has escaped from maximum security HYDRA prisons without too much difficulty. *'Expert Marksman:' Zuri is an experienced shooter as he has been shooting ever since he was a child. He could make a thousand yard kill shot while hanging upside down from a helicopter without too much effort. And while quite difficult, he could make the kill shot while hanging upside down from a moving helicopter. Zuri is able to shoot his weapons extremely rapidly and accurately at the same time. He is able to accurately shoot a regular pistol at speeds that visually would look automatic. His strength allows him to handle the recoil of a machine gun firing full auto. *'Expert in Firearms:' Zuri has trained on just about every modern firearm still used by anyone today. For the few that he hasn't trained on, his accumulated knowledge on every type of firearm will allow him to easily learn how to use it by just simply feeling and looking at it. *'Expert in all types of Melee Weapons:' Zuri has mastered swords, axes, knives, throwing knives, daggers, spears, double bladed weapons, dual wielding swords, hook swords, flexibles, shurikens, combat shovels, polearms, picks, all blunt weapons, spikes, and any sub-form of any of these weapons you could possibly imagine. He is also skilled with bow&arrows. *'Explosives Expert:' Zuri is an expert on every form of explosive. Grenade, remote detonator, mines, trip mines, timed explosive, etc. *'Expert Tracker:' Zuri is an expert tracker. He has tracked people from one end of the Earth to the other. He can track people who have tried their best to cover up their location, even has been able to find foot prints in mud, sand, or dirt while it's raining without using his vision mod that detects this for him. *'Intuition:' Arctic Fox has time and time again shown a natural intuition for ambushes, traps, imposters, traitors, and any and all threats in general. Equipment *'Glock 17:' Zuri always carries a Glock 17 armed with vibranium bullets. *'Uzi:' Zuri always carries a Uzi armed with vibranium bullets. *'Vibranium Kukri' Zuri always carries a Kukri with him. *'Double Bladed Vibranium Staff:' Zuri always carries a double bladed vibranium staff. Normally a double bladed weapon would be illogical due to the lack of force one could put into it, but with vibranium it requires minimal force making that not a problem. The whole staff is made out of vibranium, not just the blades, so it can't be cut in half. The blades go inside it, and will come out in the push of a button. He carries it on his back and can choose to release just one blade at once. He can release the blade as long or short as he wants. He can release it until there is no more blade left to come out, or to the point where only the tip is sticking out. The entire blade it self is 12 inches in length. *'Dual Vibranium Scimitars:' Zuri is an extremely skilled sword fighter. Especially with scimitars. Specifically dual wielding them. Zuri always carries a pair with him on his back. *'Vibranium Tomahawk:' Zuri carries with him one Tomahawk. The axe part is made of vibranium. *'Dual Vibranium Eskrima Sticks:' As a highly skilled Eskrima fighter, Arctic Fix carries with him two Eskrima sticks. *'Wakandan Hand Held Sonic Weapon:' Zuri always carries a handle held sonic weapon that produces large sonic waves in all directions. They will keep an opponent down on the ground, supress his fighting ability, and eventually kill him within a minute or two. They will not effect the user. They will however effect his allies. If someone is strong willed and physically strong enough, they may get up and slowly walk their way toward the user. *'Gun Jammer:' Centuries ago Wakandans developed hand held devices that can jam guns making them not work. *'Various Firearms with Vibranium bullets:' The equipment normally carried by Zuri is not proper to get quite a few jobs done. So Zuri will often carry with him other types of firearms if necessary. LMGs, HMGs, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, whatever is necessary. *'Vibranium Mesh Suit:' The Vibranium Mesh absorbs the impact and penetrating damage dealt by all incoming objects. The only way to pierce his armor is through cutting along the grain somehow. Or using an extremely powerful weapon. His armor is strong enough to survive an RPG, though it will be badly damaged. The suit is resistant to radiation, light, and heat. *'Chameleon Ability:' The "Chameleon Ability" is a program Zuri invented and put into his suit that allows him to copy the colors of his exact environment onto his suit. He is even able to change his suit's density to match his environment. If he is properly placed, he can become virtually invisible. He did not take on the persona of Chameleon because there was already someone using that persona. So he took on that of Arctic Fox. An Arctic Fox changes from white to brown in the winter and summer to match its environment. *'Various Vision Mods' His suit has thermal vision, night vision, "cold vision" (used to see cold blooded creatures), "vibration vision" (enables him to see vibrations), "foot print vision" (enables him to see foot prints that have been covered up), "sound vision" (enables him to see the location of a whisper within the distance of a quarter of a mile). Category:Heroes